


double trouble

by angelicrebels



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), I need help, Lucifer (Supernatural) - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Lucifer's wings, Supernatural - Freeform, first fanfic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicrebels/pseuds/angelicrebels
Summary: One Lucifer is already a handful, but what about two? Supernatural's Lucifer meets Lucifer from the Fox series.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be kind, un-beta'd. Fox's Lucifer will be in Italics. Please let me know of any mistakes I made! Hope you enjoy!

That day had pretty much been a blur for Lucifer, one moment he'd been fighting some stupid angels who thought they could overpower him, and the next he'd woken up on the curb of a large house. This had to be some stupid trick. Gabriel, maybe? No. He’d killed Gabriel a while ago. Pity, really. He used to be Lucifer's favorite brother.

 

The fallen Archangel looked around the street, immediately noticing this hadn't been his dimension. The air was somehow.. Different here. He hummed to himself. Could dear daddy possibly have anything to do with this? He wondered. After a while of exploring the building in and out, he'd made his way into a bar. LUX written on the wall in bright letters. Lucifer could just smell it, the stench of demons all over the place. And an... Archangel? No. It was too rotten. A fallen angel maybe. He looked around and ordered himself a drink. The girls weren't too bad, even if their costumes were a tad bit ridiculous. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he saw another girl with fake angel wings or plastic devil horns. Oh, if only they knew.

 

Meanwhile, _Lucifer_  noticed a face in the crowd that stood out. No fancy clothes, no over-sexed clothes either. A man with wounds on his face and scruffy clothes. Hobo's weren't invited to his club. Bloody hell, no. His usual get-to-go grin formed on his face, he was determined to find out who this man was and why he was there. He grabbed two drinks from Maze's hands and walked to the man, sitting in front of him. The demon held out a drink to the man. “Lucifer Morningstar, welcome to my club.” _Lucifer_ said with an oh so fake smile.

 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. That sure wasn't normal. Here he thought he was the only one with that name. The other had to be using an alibi or nickname or something. “What a coincidence.” He hummed. “My name happens to be Lucifer too.”

 

As soon as the words left the man's mouth, _Lucifer's_ smile turned into a scowl. Another imposter? Seriously? He'd just dealt with the other one for hell's sake!

“Ah. I see.” He said, getting up. “Well then mister Lucifer. Would you mind following after me?” _Lucifer_  said, getting up. He'd left the drinks untouched as he walked through the door, a more private area in case things were about to get messy.

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and followed the man. His accent and way of dressing reminded him way too much of Crowley. He didn't like it. The blonde walked through the doors and sat on the nearest couch. “sooo, any reason you're using my name and dragging me in here?”

 

 _Lucifer_ let out a laugh. “your name? Yours? Oh, now it's getting delightful. See, I just dealt with an imposter and you guys are reaaally getting on my nerves. So if you would cut it out? Besides, the last attempt was better. I would never dress like a homeless man who can't keep his skin hydrated.”

 

Lucifer chuckled. “oh, man. You're funny! An imposter. Me? Wow... Winchesters sure didn't think so.” He hummed. “listen, pal. I don't know, but I woke up on the step of your trashy club and I'm positive I'm not in the right dimension. So why don't we talk about it like adults, hm?” He gave the other man one of his trade mark smiles.

 

“Not in the.. Ah.” _Lucifer_  nodded. “Yes that totally makes sense now. My head is so much clearer. Thank you for your insight.” He faked another smile, walking towards Lucifer. “Now.. You're going to tell me your.. Deepest desire. What you truly want out of imposing me.”

 

Lucifer simply blinked at the guy. This was ridiculous. What was he even trying to do? “Uh, whatever you're doing. I don't think it works. Might be performance issues. Uninterested crowd. Who knows?” The archangel smiled.

 

 _Lucifer_ scowled, how the hell was this guy not effected by his tricks? Was he like the sweet detective? It made him gag just thinking about it. His true face came out for a simple moment as he grabbed Lucifer by his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

 

Lucifer didn't do much. He just got more uninterested. “That is really adorable. But I really should be on my way now, so..” He flicked his hand to the side. Usually, this would have anyone flying straight into the nearest wall. But somehow this guy didn't move a muscle. Now that was strange. “That's weird. It normally works.” He said, pouting for a short moment before he grabbed _Lucifer_ by his wrist and wrenched it off his throat.

 

 _Lucifer_ grumbled under his breath. “It seems neither of our powers work on one another. If you even have powers, that is.” He said, sitting across Lucifer. “So, even if you were me from another universe. Why do you have absolutely no style at all?”

 

Lucifer shrugged. “Not an ideal meatsuit. My vessel is melting a tiny bit. My true vessel decided he would try to trick me. I made his life hell after that but I never got him to say yes.”

 

“You have to use vessels? Isn't that adorable.” _Lucifer_  chimed. “I suppose my father just gave us the looks. And my good ones are the only thing I could ever thank him for.”

 

“oh. Daddy issues as well, hm? Logical, if you're me. Guess Lucifer's just aren't that loved by the big men upstairs.” Lucifer grinned, shrugging.

 

“I suppose. But, back to business, shall we? If you claim to be me. I'll be needing actual proof. Or I'll just kill you on the spot, maybe let Maze have some fun with you.”

 

“That little demon bitch outside? Sounds fun. I'll totally get her to do that sometime. As far as proof goes, this should probably be enough.” The man said as he got up. A bright light engulfed the room, normally it would burn a human's eyes out, but he guessed this fancy man was different. Lucifer's eyes glowed as his wings started materializing. Six dark red wings were now proudly standing on his back as his eyes flashed red. “This should do, right? Or do you need more. Please say you need more.” He grinned.

 

 _Lucifer_  blinked at the wings. “No, that should do. That is really adorable. Do all angels in your little world get their own color? Or are you just special?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

The lord of evil's wings soon disappeared again. “Bit of both, I guess.” He shrugged with a grin. “I suppose we all have ours a little different. Don't you? That would be sad.”

 

 _Lucifer_  shrugged. “We have some different colors. But not as.. Vibrant as yours. Mine are white. But I kind of had Maze cut them off. I also burned them.” He smiled innocently.

 

Luci snorted. “White? Ew. That's such a.. Pure color. Anyway. So, we're both Lucifer. I'm just not from here. And from the looks of it my world is much more involved with the supernatural than yours.”

 

“I suppose we'll have to find you a way back, my dear. Only place for one Lucifer here.” The raven haired man nodded, looking at the blonde.

 

“Yeah, you're right. Besides, I'm not done bullying my new playthings yet.” Lucifer shot the other a grin. This might be fun after all.

 

 

•†•

 

 

The two fallen angels spent hours talking after that. Laughing about the shit they'd pulled and gloating about all the killing and torturing they'd done. Lucifer had noticed a big difference between himself and the other man. This guy was much more human than he was, it made him a little sick in his stomach. This version of him actually cared. About.. Humans. About whether the wrong or right person was punished. Who the hell cared? As long as he could have his fun torturing some poor soul. He honestly didn't care who came wandering through his gate. All fun and games. This man just played a rich guy and a club owner. Surely drinking, blowing and having sex all day would get boring after a few decades. Not to mention the pretty detective he'd been following around like a damn dog, helping her with his little tricks. If he wanted to sleep with her so bad why didn't he just force her? Make her do whatever he wanted. Lucifer just didn't get it.

 

 _Lucifer_  had also noticed differences between the two of them. Why in gods name did he associate with hunters? Why bother having only one vessel when you could snatch anyone you pleased? Where's the fun in not doing that? The raven couldn't help but chuckle at the whole Apocalypse thing. That was really childish. Why bother fighting another archangel? That would end in disaster. He could have just said no or something. He could have hidden and lived a pleasant life doing whatever he pleased. Once Lucifer told him about his powers he got slightly jealous. Sure, his powers were fun. But nothing could kill or harm this guy much at all. And if you managed to destroy him he'd probably make his way back straight away. The flicking people into walls, the disintegrating people with a snap of his fingers. That sounded like an easy life. Plus, Lucifer could still fly. Had six wings to prove it. While he himself was stuck driving around in these microwaves humans called cars. Ridiculous. Maybe he could learn a trick or two from this man. Hell, this might even become fun.

 

 

•†•

 

Days and days went by as the two men had their fun. They got to know eachother and eachother's powers. Lucifer would stay at the club while the other one would go out to solve crime with the detective. Luci would spent most of that time talking to Mazikeel, trying to figure out what hell was like here. After a bit of chatting, he found out hell wasn't much different here as it was in his dimension. Torturing the souls of the damned, punishment, hellfire. All the usual jingo jango's. He didn't really understand why _Lucifer_  was so keen on staying on earth with the living. He himself found listening to the screams of the damned much more fun. Unless Winchesters were involved. Winchesters made earth a little more fun, he supposed.

 

When _Lucifer_  didn't have any detective work to do, he and Lucifer would go out and cause trouble wherever they could. Detective Decker highly disapproved of _Lucifer's_  new friendship, but she couldn't do much about it. _Lucifer_  and Lucifer went off and punished the guilty together. It was quite fun for the both of them, they truly enjoyed it. Maybe _Lucifer_  needed this. Someone who just got him. Someone who didn't ask, someone who didn't question anything and someone who didn't keep telling him he wasn't the devil himself. Jeez, he got so tired of that.

 

Their fun was short lived when Amendiel showed up with a bunch of questions and why there were suddenly two people with the power of Lucifer. The angel grumbled at the reply he got, disappearing with a flap of wings. “Wait, you guys' father is actually still up their. Wow. Mine left looong ago. Even before Mikey booted my ass to hell.” Lucifer chuckled, looking at the raven next to him.

 

“Lucky. Mine is still up there and what a pain in the ass he is. Kicking his favorite son to hell? How terribly rude of him.” _Lucifer_  said, crossing his arms. “Amendiel is probably talking to dear old dad right now, trying to find a way to get you home.”

 

Lucifer groaned in annoyance. “Angels are so annoying.” He whined. “But I'd sure like to see them try. I love when they get all bothered when their little schemes fail. Because the only one who can bring me home is my dad, and I doubt he'll want me barging in the door for a very long while.”

 

 _Lucifer_ chuckled. “Well, it's not like I mind having someone around who finally shares my sense of wicked humor.” He grinned. “Besides, before you go home.. We still have a little hell to raise and a lot of guilty to punish.” _Lucifer_  grinned, making the both of them laugh.

 

“And right you are, partner.” Lucifer smirked, clapping the raven on his shoulder and raising his glass. “To us.”

 

“To us.” Lucifer said as he mimicked the blonde's movements with a smug grin on his face.

 

Yes, this would be a lot of fun. The Guilty better look out, because they had quite the storm coming.

 

•The End•

 


End file.
